I'm In Love With My Baby Mama's Friend
by OVOLes
Summary: Santana is the allstar basketball player for McKinley High and has just lead them to the State Championships. She just knew they were gonna win but what she didnt know was that her life was going to change forever not even 10seconds after the game..Santana G!P
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

8 seconds...that's all it took..that's all it took for my day to become the best and worst one of my life. The best because I just scored the winning shot for the state championship and also because I saw the most beautiful girl in the world, ya know besides me, sitting on the bleachers at said game. The worst because said girl is friends with my ex and said ex just told me that shes pregnant…PREGNANT! Not necessarily because shes pregnant because who wouldn't want their own child but like what the hell, Now I'll never get a chance with miss sexy legs over there. I mean who wants to be in a relationship with someone who's about to have a child? I know I wouldn't cause babies are gross and the cry all the fucking and he/she gonna cut into my se- Naw my kid is gonna be fucking awesome he/she are gonna know when I'm having sex with Brittany an they're gonna be like aww shit Mami's bouta get it in we gotta be quiet for at lea-

"SANTANA?!" Chandler, my ex, interrupts my thoughts and im guessing shes been saying that for a long ass time cause she looks pissed off

"What?" I say, really wishing this conversation was over cause right now heads hurting and I need to get out of this fucking uniform cause sweat is making these shorts clinging to places that don't need to be clung onto.

"I said do you wanna go to the doctors with me?" she says but then, as if sensing my hesitation "if not Brittany said she would go so I won't be alone" who's Brittany?

"Who's Brittany?" I ask looking around,

"Me, I'm Brittany" she said while taking a step towards me with her hand stuck out for a handshake but come on guys, this is Sexy Legs we're talking about here… I'm not about to shake her hand when I could easily just slap it out the way and hug the fuck outta her, that would be nice….Okay so that wouldn't be a good idea because a certain thing might just wanna stand at attention and I can't have her seeing that already, I mean not until shes ready and willingly want to bend ov-

"SANTANA?!"

"DIOS MIO, WHAT?!" I yell back cause seriously I was about to mentally bend Brittany over my desk and fuck her till she couldn't walk but naw Chandler seems to think I don't deserve that.

"Jeez no need to yell I just wanted to tell you that Brittany and I are about to leave " Chandler says and I immediately realize that I didn't my hug from Brittany..

"Umm did you want one from her?" huh? want what from who?

"Want what from who?" I ask

"A hug from Brittany.." uhh how does she know that I wanted a hug from Brittany?

"How did you know I wanted a hug from Brittany?

"You just said that you didn't get your hug from brittz over here" I did?

"I did?"

"Uh yeah, look Santana are you okay you've been spacing out a lot an-"

"Chandler, you just told me you were pregnant with MY baby...of course i'm gonna be spacey!" Thats not at all why I'm spacey

"Whatever, look San me and Brittz have to go so i'll text you the details about the appointment?" what appointment?...OH the baby appointment, ok.

"Ok" I say and again I realize that I still haven't got my hug yet so I hold out both my arms preparing to explain why I'll have a hard on by the time I let go of her but none of that happens cause Chandlers dumb ass thinks its for her and I'm just like girl get the fuck off me we had enough of that when we were together. When she finally lets go I turn to where Brittany was standing and wait for her to come into my arms and Oh My Bama when she finally does…

Holy Shit guys...I think I'm in love with my baby mama's friend.


	2. Chapter 2

On my way home, I stop at Wendy's to get my usual large Son of a Baconator with a chocolate frosty on the side. While I'm in the drive thru line I get a text an unknown number.

_Stranger Danger- Hey, the doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 9:45 am _

_Me- uhh thanks Chandler...did you get a new number or something?_

"Excuse Me? Ma'am?" ma'am? Do I look 30? I look up anyway to see that she's trying to hand me my food. I say thanks and start driving home. I don't condone texting and driving so once I get to a red light I look at my phone.

_Stranger Danger- Nooo silly I've always had this number :)_

_Stranger Danger- Oh and this isn't Chandler_

Oh this is like some ole Catfish type shit right now…

_Me- Sooo who is this then?_

_Stranger Danger- Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you..it's Brittany :)_

Holy Fucking Shit! It's Brittany! Fine Ass Mother Fucking Brit- wait how'd she get my number? You Know what, I bet she did some ninja type shit and went through Chan's phone to get it…yep that's so what happened. That means she likes me and if she likes me then we get to have awesome mind boggling super sweaty sex and having sex means that we're naked and naked means ASS...her ass…her as in Brittany…Brittany as in Fine Ass Britt-Crap its been like 5 minutes shes gonna think I don't like her, which is soo not true like I like her a lot, might even say love but I think that's just my infatuation with her ass, oh and her face and lips and eyes and oh my god her boobs their perfect…like her

_Me- oh hey, how'd you get my number?_

_My Baby- Chandler's phone died while we were in the car earlier and she didn't have her car charger so she gave me your number but um are you okay? It took you like 20 minutes to reply.._

Ok so my theory on her being a ninja was way out of- wait she said 20 minutes! Damn, I thought it was like 5…my bad

_Me- uhh yeah I'm okay, just thinking ya know?_

Almost as soon as I walk through the door I'm tackled to the ground by my little sister and for a five year old shes got some strength on her..just like me, yeah she's gonna be just like me, a heartbreaker and hopefully shes gay so I don't have to beat anybody's ass therefore she's saving lives too…the total package.

"SANNYYY!" she yells

"Wassup SJ" I say while trying to stand both of us up because this little nugget won't let me go

"Who's SJ?" She asks with the most adorable confused face

"You silly girl"

"Oh well whats it stand for?"

"Sanny Jr" I say and she starts to glare at me because she has always hated that name

"No Tana! Don't call me that"

"I know I know that's why I shortened it to SJ" I reply just as I feel my phone vibrate

"Tana?"

"Yes SJ?"

"Why is your chest vibrating?" She felt that? "Do you have that huge stick I found under Kacey's bed hidden in your lady chest parts?" huge stick?...OH MY BAMA!

"You FOUND Casey's Vibra-*clears throat* umm Sandra I think it's time for you to go to Bed so come on"

After I take her to bed I go to my room and eat my food then I finally look at the texts I got. _One message from My Baby and One message from Quinn. _I opened Quinn's first ya know to save the best for last an all that good stuff.

_Quinnieford- Hey girl :) _

_Me- Omfg my life has just been made, SJ found Kace's vibrator lol_

While I wait her reply I go open Brittany's text

_My Baby- yeah I mean you've just been told that your ex is pregnant so im sure your mind is all unicorns and starships rn.._

Unicorns and Starships? (phone vibrates)

_Me- Yeah sorta but instead of starships it's more like flying baby pandas_

_Quinnieford-HAHAHA OMG what did Kacey say about it?_

_Me- lol haven't told her_

_My Baby- haha awww baby pandas are cute :)_

_Me-Well so are you but you're not stuck in my mind.._that's such a lie

_Quinnieford- ok I'm coming over and we'll tell her together, I HAVE to see her face._

_Me- Ok_

_My Baby- Well why aren't I?_

_Me- Why should you be?_

_My Baby- becauseee I should be :)_

_Me- yeah but why? _

_My Baby- because I'm awesome annnnd because you're stuck in mine…_

YEP, she wants me!

Day has been made….


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next day was like breathing the fresh summer breeze on a Saturday with me standing in front of a bikini covered Brittany that really doesn't leave anything to the imagination *insert drool here*…okay today is not the day to be thinking like that, I have a baby to see. Its 7am right now so that gives me one hour to shower and get dressed then another hour to eat breakfast with Quinn speaking of

"Quinn! Get your bitch ass up and go get breakfast!" I yell but all she does is roll onto my side of the bed, ugh this bitch, when is she gonna learn! "Quinn – you know what, where the fuck is my belt?"

"I can hear you, ya know?" Quinn says while sitting up

"So why didn't you get up?" I ask cause I wonder why someone would go through all that when they could have easily did what the person said but whatever I need to start getting ready and now I only have 50 minutes to get this mongrel out of my bed and guess what shes still here

"Um why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" she asks and I just stare at her like..

"What the fuck do you mean what do I mean? Go get breakfast woman!"

"Aww San you were being serious?"

"Uh hells yeah, you stayed in my house last night therefore you have to feed the beast that is my stomach."

"Santana that makes no sense"

"Of course it does but the way your brain is set up it isn't processing right or whatever but look I need to get ready for the baby appointment s-"

"Wait what'd you just say?"

"I need to get ready for the baby appointment so I need you to go gets my food so I can be fully alert to see my little panda."

"Baby appointment? Your little panda? San what the hell is going on?" she asks with her confused face

"Chandler is having my ba-"

"CHANDLER'S HAVING YOUR BABY?!"

"Damn Q could you be any louder I don't think the aliens in Saturn heard you and why are you pretending to be surprised I told you yesterday"

"Uh no S you didn't..i think I'd remember something that my best friend having a BABY!"

"Im Sorry, here give me a hug…hey Q-tip?"

"Don't call me that" Quinn said not backing away from the hug so it tickles my neck

"Sorry…hey Quinn?"

"What Santana?"

"Chandler's having my baby.."

"Wow San, you're such a dick" she says while laughing and finally leaving my arms but before she gets too far I say,

"No seriously, I want you to be apart of my little pandas life therefore, will you be my baby's god mother?" she's just staring at me now

"Are you being serious or are you being a dick again because saying seriously before you tell me something doesn't mean you're being serious?" I chuckle

"Yes Quinn I'm being serio- are you crying?" I ask her and she starts wiping the tears away

"*sniff*No…you smell like rotten onions.." she says and I just stare at her because lets get this straight I, Santana Marie Lopez, does NOT smell like Onions, I smell like Strawberries dip in milk chocolate, delicious, but I know she's lying so ill let it slide for now.

After Quinn finally gives me a yes, she goes to get the food and I shower. By the time I'm out the shower she's back with the food and after we eat we part ways, her to Berry's house and me to the clinic. It's half past 9 when I get there and I start looking around wondering if I should go in or not. That's when I get a text.

_Chandler-Stop looking like a lost puppy and come sit with me :) _

_Me- Nah you jus called me stupid so and how'd you know I was looking around?_

_Chandler- When did I ever call you stupid? and u r parked right in front of the window im sitting by so stop being an idiot and get in here.._

After I read her text, I look up to see her staring at me with a big ass grin on her face, so I flick her off and get out the car. Once I sit down, I face her and immediately say,

"Look, I know you're having my baby an all but that doesn't mean I have to take your verbal abuse okay? So stop it bef-"

"Chandler Demarco?" a nurse calls and Chandler raises her hand then starts walking towards her but not before sticking her tongue out at me, does she not know that ill rip it out and feed it to that devil of a dog she has.

"Come on San" she says with her "innocent" face and starts running towards the nurse since I guess we weren't worth waiting for. Anyway, I guess I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see Chandler stop running and I collided with her but I don't like to make myself look stupid so I made it look like I wanted to hug her from so I wouldn't. She totally bought it btw she even gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" I ask her because just before she was verbally abusing me and now shes giving kisses..must be the hormones.

"Yeah, Im okay, really glad you came with me today." I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek then move my hand down to her belly and say,

"I'm really glad I came" then I turn her around and hold both her cheeks, kiss her forehead and linger there while saying "I'll always be here for you guys, meaning you and the little panda in your belly, okay? No matter what." and I actually mean it. This is my family now, my everythings, so I'm going to be there unlike my father.

We were so caught up that we didn't notice that the nurse opened up the door to our room. Now we're sitting in here waiting for the doctor to come.

"So what do you think the baby is?" Chandler asks but I don't get to answer because the doctor walks in

"Well why don't we find out huh?" the doctor says and then I realize

"Isn't too early to find out the sex?" I ask because surely Chandler wouldn't wait that long to tell me she was pregnant with my baby.

"Uh no ma'am we told Chandler on her last visit to come back today so we could tell the sex." He says, and I turn to look at her only to find her looking very deep into a magazine

"So how along is she?" I ask the doctor without taking my eyes off her.

"18 weeks" I stare at her for a couple more seconds then I look at the doctor and tell him he can get started figuring he hadn't because I was asking him questions.

"Ok guys are you ready? Now Chandler I'm sure you remember this from last time but I have to tell you again, this gel is going to be a little cold okay?"

"Ok" then I see her/him and I start tearing up a bit, I feel Chandler's hand in mine so I look over at her to see tears in her eyes too and I mouth that's our baby, she smiles and nods then looks back to the screen

"Alright now are you guys sure you want to know the sex? Some parents like to wait until the birth."

We look at each other then back at the doctor and say yes, he smiles and moves his hand over a bit

"Congratulations, looks like your having a girl!" and that's when I forget everything.

I forget about Brittany

I forget about how long Chandler kept this from me

I just forget….

Because right now the only thing on my mind is MY baby girl

And how much I love her already.


End file.
